Il ne faut jamais oublier les PS
by La reveuse
Summary: Songfic avec la chanson Listen to your heart. InuKag! OOC!


_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
**_

Kagome sourit tristement à la vue de ce qu'il y avait devant elle, bien qu'ils soient trop loin pour la voir.

_**You've**__** built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
**_

En face de la jeune miko se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Dans les bras de celui-ci était sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'amour que portait Kikyo pour Inuyasha et que c'était apparemment réciproque, Kagome avait tout fait pour rendre son amie heureuse ainsi que la personne qu'elle aimait en secret.

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you**_

Son coeur la faisait souffrir, mais elle l'ignora autant qu'elle le put, pour le bonheur d'une amie..._  
_

_**Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why**_

Kagome prit son sac à dos et le lança sur son épaule, elle se tourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie de l'école.

_  
__**But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**_

Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte pour de bon.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_ **

Des larmes vinrent visiter le coin de ses yeux, mais elle fit son possible pour les empêcher de s'échapper, bien qu'elle aurait voulu laisser toute sa peine se libérer d'un coup et qu'elle oublie sa souffrance…

_  
__**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems**_

Tous ses moments qu'elle avait passé avec Inuyasha... Dans certains d'entre eux, elle avait bien cru qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il faut croire que c'étaient des espoirs qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

**_T__he feeling of belonging to your dreams_**

À quoi pensait-elle? Inuyasha? l'aimer? _Elle_? Dans ses rêves oui! Elle prit son mp3 et écouta une de ses chansons préférées, le volume presque au maximum.

**And ****_there__ are __voices_**_  
_**_that want __to __be heard_ **

«Kagome!» Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, étant trop perdu dans sa musique. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna. Devant elle était le hanyou qui tenait une place importante dans son cœur. Il avait l'air essoufflé et quelque peu frustré…

_  
__**So much to mention  
but you can't find the words**_

Kagome ne dit rien, premièrement elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. "_Au revoir_" ou encore "_On s'est bien amuse, c'était marrant!_"? Pas vraiment non! Et puis deuxièmement il n'y avait rien a dire, il n'est même pas suppose savoir… Enfin, il n'est pas supposé savoir tout de suite…

_**The scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**_

Le vent se leva, les fleurs de cerisiers furent emportées, rendant se moment de silence romantique, fantastique et d'une beauté naturelle à coupé le souffle. Mais pourquoi serait-ce romantique? Ils ne s'aiment pas de la même façon, ils ne sont pas en couple, il n'y a absolument rien entre eux mis à part une petite amitié sûrement sans grande importance aux yeux d'Inuyasha…

_  
__**Listen to your heart...mm...Mmm**_

«Tu vas où? Quand Kikyo a ouvert votre casier toutes tes affaires avaient disparues…»

_  
__**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why**_

Kagome baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux couvrant ses yeux.

«Je m'en vais c'est tout, de toute façon tu as Kikyo maintenant, j'espère que votre couple durera longtemps…» Après lui avoir essayé de donner un des sourires qu'il disait apprécié le plus, elle se retourna et parti à courir, laissant un Inuyasha plus que surpris.

_**But listen to your heart **_

_**Before**__**…**  
_

Kagome arriva chez elle à bout de souffle. Elle avait couru comme jamais et était essoufflée comme de fait. Sa mère arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la cuisine.

«Tu as toutes tes choses chérie? Nous partons bientôt alors il ne faut pas que tu oublis quoi que se soit que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, n'oublis pas que nous ne reviendront sûrement jamais…»

«Non maman, je n'ai rien oublié. Quand partons nous?»

«Dans environ 30 minutes, soit prête.»

Pendant se temps, Inuyasha était retourné à l'intérieur et avait été directement à son casier. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une lettre tomba de celui-ci. Après l'avoir parcouru rapidement, il pris son casque de moto et sa veste de cuire, puis partit vers son véhicule à 2 roues.

Il couru jusqu'au stationnement et enfourcha sa moto. Il parti alors à tout allure vers la demeure de Kagome. Lorsqu'il arriva là bas… Il était trop tard. Il était trop tard d'une minute et il le savait. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Parce que ça prenait une minute se rendre de la maison de Kagome au coin de sa rue où justement l'auto de sa famille était entrain de tourner.

«Kagome!» Non, elle ne l'entendrait pas… il ne put les rattraper à temps et Inuyasha se stationna sur le bord de la route et regarda l'auto s'éloigner vers l'aéroport.

«Kagome…» murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. «Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as rien dit merde! T'aurais su que c'était pas Kikyo que j'aimais…»

**_You tell __him __goodbye_**

«C'était toi…» finit-il tristement les larmes se libérant d'un coup sans qu'il puisse les retenir davantage.

La bout de papier était coincé dans son poing depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école. Sur celui-ci étaient marqués ces mots :

_Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je dois déménager à cause du travail de ma mère. Il faut que tu saches que malgré le fait que se sois moi qui ait tout fait pour que votre couple existe, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai sûrement toujours… Au revoir._

_Kagome qui t'aime de tout son cœur –xxx-_

(Vous pensez que c'est fini? Ah la vilaine que je suis! Et les naïfs que vous êtes! Je DÉTESTE les histoires tristes! Vous devriez continuer à lire et vous verez que je ne suis pas la méchante qui aime brisez les amours!)

Pour Inuyasha tout était perdu, c'était comme si son cœur était parti, c'était enfui dans les bagages de Kagome.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de lire c'était une chose qu'il ne faut JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS laissé non lu…

_Ps: J'aurai enfin Internet alors dans une semaine maximum, tu rentrera dans tes contacts msn ceci : Hanyoulover... Si, toute fois tu ne veux plus me parler, je te comprendrai et ne chercherai pas à te contacter ou te voir de nouveau…_

4 jours plus tard, Kagome se connecta pour la première fois, pour de vrai, sur MSN, bien qu'elle l'avait installé la veille. Quelqu'un l'avait mit dans ses contact pendant se temps et elle l'accepta espérant que se soit la personne qu'elle espérait. Un message vint alors dans le coin de son écran et un large sourire apparu sur son visage : _Kagomelover has sign on_.

_Voilà!!!! Hé! Hé! J'adore les histoires qui finissent bien. Alors comment vous avez trouvé ça? Première song fic que je fais! Review please! Et en passant la chanson que j'ai pris c'est: listen to your heart, de je sais pas qui! XD _


End file.
